The Way Love is Justified
by mylittlehacker
Summary: Gon decided that he was unable to imagine a world in which Killua was not a part. (This is 106% porn I'm so sorry)


**Wow, its been like a fucking decade since I've written something on this damn site. (just kidding you guys know I love fanfiction don't shoot)**

**But seriously, sorry. I won't make some dumb-ass excuse because there's no reason for me not to have updated my stories by now. I'm a terrible person. It keeps me up at night, really.**

**So this is one of my first non-Young Justice stories, even though I have a bunch of half-finished shit that I should probably put up here. Oh, well.**

**Ok, anyway, its good to be back. I'm gonna try writing some longer stories, but not just yet. What do y'all think?**

**NOTICE::::: Gon and Kil are older in this fic, I'm thinking like 17 or 18. I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A PERVERT.**

**Killua: Uh...yeah, yeah you are.**

**Me: SHUT UP AND BE MY BITCH, BITCH!**

**R&R! [ps i don't own]**

**UPDATE: wow, I just realized this was like 106% porn. This is what happens when my otp gets bashed to fucking hell like it has the last few episodes/**

**UPDATE UPDATE: WHOOPS i forgot about this sorry but then again i'm not because i can't believe i'm posting this in the first place **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gon decided that he was unable to imagine a world in which Killua was not a part.

This revelation came to him on a whim. He felt as though he always knew, but didn't really register the thought until he met those cobalt eyes one night in one of their many shared hotel bedrooms. Those eyes that scared him so, despite knowing them and their owner as well as he knew himself. They scared him because the were so open when looking at him- when they locked eyes as they were then, he could read the ex-assassin just as easily as one of his many picture books left behind on Whale Island. However, when Killua was in battle -when he was prepared to kill- Gon had never witnessed something as terrifying as when those eyes narrowed and lost their shine, when they seemed to belong to a different person altogether. Or even worse, when they widened and the blue practically disappeared and it was Killua that was afraid, not Gon.

But that didn't matter because now- now they were beautiful and alive and Gon had never felt as safe as he did in that moment.

The bed was relatively small- a queen, which would have been more than enough for one single person but just small enough for the both of them that they could feel the heat radiating off the other's body. They were used to this though, because it saves money to get a single bed and the nightmares would have kept Killua awake anyway if Gon wasn't by his side. It usually wasn't a problem.

But now somehow it was because Killua was giving him a new look, one he hadn't observed before but certainly wasn't against. Not that Gon wasn't used to being looked at by Killua, not at all. He just couldn't exactly tell what the look meant.

"...Killua?"

The single word shattered the delicate silence that hung in the air like glass and Killua looked away, breaking the eye contact that had seemed, if only for a moment, to last forever. Gon didn't look away, though. In fact, he leaned forward on his knees, bringing his sitting position closer to the ex-assassin in front of him. His eyebrows drew closer together in an expression of fierce determination, one that occupied his face so often Killua usually joked because if he didn't relax, his features were going to freeze like that.

Killua wasn't joking now, though.

"_Killua?_"

Just like that the white-haired teen looked back at him, and those beautiful blue eyes that held that new look were once again on his large, brown ones.

It made Gon shiver, and he didn't know why.

"Yes, Gon?"

The boy addressed almost jumped. This tone - this tone was different as well. _Why?_ He didn't know. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to know, but there was a pleasant rush of blood through his veins just then so he decided that _yes,_ knowing and knowing _right now_ would be just fine with him.

_Your eyes and your voice are different, Killua. Why?_

That's what he wanted to say, but he instead used no words at all and reached out to touch Killua's face. _What am I doing?_ he asked himself, but in that moment he couldn't seem to find a reason to care.

"G-Gon, what are you doing?" Good question.

And yet words still refused to flow out of the Enhancer's mouth like they normally did, but it didn't matter anyway because now his hand was on that soft, pale cheek and Gon didn't think he'd ever be able to breath again.

Killua did it for him. A soft gasp came from the ex-assassin as he sucked in air sharply, the surprise showing in those eyes.

They sat like that for a minute, facing each other on the queen-sized bed with one's hand on the other's cheek, Gon's eyes on Killua and Killua's on Gon. The white-haired of the two blinked every once in a while, mouth opening like he wanted to say something and then closing it because he couldn't find the words. Slowly, a pale hand rose and, shaking, placed itself on top of Gon's.

What happened next was so fast Gon had to think it over to process what had occurred, which was rare because usually he was as attentive as they come. He remembered biting his bottom lip to keep himself from saying something stupid and ruining everything. Killua mumbled words that sounded suspiciously like _"oh, goddammit to hell" _before something soft covered his mouth, which was good, because at least now he didn't have to worry about saying something stupid.

Gon blinked a few times and then realized that the things that covered his lips were Killua's, and he knew he should probably be angry or uncomfortable but he wasn't, not in the least.

He took a deep breath and rolled with it, because if he'd been looking for anything that night, this was probably it. Killua's lips worked against Gon's gently, and the black-haired boy barely held in the soft whine that threatened the back of his throat. Now that Killua had moved, the older was sitting slightly over him on the bed, leaning forward with one hand planted on the bed next to Gon's calf and the other still resting on Gon's hand that was still resting on his cheek.

Gon leaned closer, finally letting the whine escape his lips. Killlua kissed him harder then, tilting his head and pushing his companion back gently until he was laying down with his head on the pillows. They broke apart to catch their breath and Gon used the opportunity to stretch out his legs so that Killua was still on his knees sitting in between them.

"K-Killua?"

It seemed that 'Killua' was the only thing he could say tonight. The other boy didn't seem to mind. Much on the contrary, in fact, because the Transmuter let out a whimper that sent chills all the way from Gon's head to his feet and leaned back in, capturing his lips once more.

This kiss was dirtier and less chaste than before, and it made Gon's toes curl. He took his hand off of Killua's cheek and wrapped the arm around his back, hand splayed between his shoulder blades. The other reached up and buried itself in thick white hair as soft as down. He tugged lightly and Killua moaned, resting some of his weight on Gon as he pressed their bodies together. Killua's arms were bent at the elbows and rested on either side of Gon's head, but now one moved to his chest, trailing slowly up towards the Enhancer's collarbone before making its way back down.

Gon gasped at the new feeling and Killua used it as a chance to slip his tongue between the other's lips. Gon's eyes snapped open with surprise and his arms brought Killua closer on instinct, trapping his hand to Gon's chest when the black-haired boy felt the tip of Killua's tongue touch his own. Innocence was gone to him now as he let out a full-on moan and took his time, letting the wet muscles run over each other before taking a more dominant role, pushing Killua's tongue back and exploring the other's mouth. His forwardness took Killua by surprise, and hell if it didn't turn him on.

A growl forced its way through Killua's lips and he spread his fingers from where they had been trapped between the two chests, and Gon almost choked when a slim, pale finger ran harshly over his nipple. The smaller boy arched up like it was second nature, craving more of the touch, which was when Killua realized something.

He was_ hard_.

And _damn_, so was Gon.

Killua broke contact and, gasping, sat back. His hands curling into fists and rested on his thighs while he tried in vain to hide to blush that stained his cheeks.

Gon sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Why'd you stop?" he said, because of course that's what he would say in that kind of situation when it was all Killua could do to keep his dick in his pants.

"Because...because if don't now, I won't be able to. I mean- we should stop." He bit his lip and glanced up at his companion, who looked completely appetizing with those pink lips, swollen from being kissed and his shirt riding up to his belly revealed tan skin, obviously muscled, but lithe all the same and it made Killua's mouth go dry.

Gon blinked, seeming to think it over.

"But I don't want you to stop, Killua. Baka. Can't you tell?"

Killua's eyes widened. He tried to speak, but found that he couldn't, and really it wasn't all that surprising when you considered the position he'd just been put in. Not like he was complaining.

The white haired boy let out a deep growl and lurched forward, somehow getting his shirt off before he practically tackled his friend, slamming their lips together with a bruising force. Gon squeaked but didn't make any attempt to pull away.

It took both of them to remove Gon's shirt, because Killua was too nervous and excited to really make that big of a deal to do it on his own. The new explosion of tingles that came with their bare skin making contact was entirely worth it. Killua took back his position to laying on top of the Enhancer, pressing their chests together and making the other moan. Pale fingers trailed down Gon's side and sent those same pleasant shivers all over his body.

Killua's tongue once more found itself tracing the inside of Gon's mouth. While the black-haired boy was distracted, the Transmuter shifted his position so he was straddling the other instead of laying between his legs.

They separated and Gon gasped for breath while Killua huffed, a smirk on his face as he sat up straighter and gazed down at the brown eyes below him. Slowly, taking his time, he ground his hips downward.

"Ugnh-!" Gon could hardly comprehend the range of feeling that exploded in his vision. He threw his head back and gasped desperately, thrusting his hips up to keep that friction. Killua's eyes slid closed, and he bit his bottom lip between straight, white teeth. He placed his hands on Gon's bare chest and ground down again, rolling his hips in slow, sensual circles directly on his companion's.

All rational thoughts out the window, Gon unabashedly spread his legs a little wider and grabbed on to Killua's hips with his hands, nails digging in to the smooth, pale skin.

"_Again,_" he commanded, voice low and gravely with desire.

Killua obeyed immediately, leaning down to latch on to Gon's neck and bit, _hard_, flicking his tongue over the same spot, almost as an apology. He made smaller, circular ruts with his hips that left the black haired boy's voice rising in pitch and volume with every moan that forced its way through those silky pink lips. Killua's hands moved to bury themselves in Gon's hair, where he tugged at the thick strands.

In a fit of lust, Gon pushed Killua off him roughly, leading to the white-haired boy slamming onto the bed in front of him. Killua gasped, the wind knocked out of his lungs for a second. He was about to glare something fierce in the other's direction when he felt hands at the waistband of his shorts.

"Can I?" he heard suddenly, then realized there was a pair of lips brushing against the shell of his ear and a boy leaning over him.

"_Yes_," Killua replied, because he was pretty damn sure he hadn't wanted something this bad in all his life.

With one swift movement, Gon was throwing the former assassin's shorts and boxers across the room. Killua gasped lightly at the force of it, and then at the cold air that hit his exposed skin right after.

The white haired boy shut his eyes, a light pink rising to his cheeks. When he stayed like that for a few seconds and nothing was happening, he cracked one eye open to see what Gon was up to.

And he nearly had a heart-attack when he saw the other boy staring straight at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"W-what the hell, idiot? Stop staring!"

Killua tried to cover himself, but the black haired boy leaned towards him and took his wrists, pinning them to the bed.

"I can't, Killua. You're so beautiful!"

Killua gasped in mortification and tried to yank his hands away to cover the blush but Gon held firm, leaning even closer in order to kiss the smaller boy soundly.

"Wait," Killua mumbled against his lips after a while, eyes lidded. "Your's too."

Gon seemed to understand and moved away in order to pull off his own shorts and boxers, throwing them away from him as his companion propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

Killua gulped, his eyes taking in all of Gon's newly exposed flesh.

"Fuck..." he whispered, forgetting his embarrassment for the time being.

Gon smiled at him, and then moved closer once again. Killua fell back against the bed and the Enhancer quickly filled the space right above him. Gon didn't touch him, instead watching with fascination as the other arched towards him, a mewl of want just barely making it past his lips before Killua clamped them shut.

Gon chuckled and ducked in to brush his tongue against Killua's bottom lip, which did nothing to dull the ache the white haired boy was feeling in his gut.

Killua opened his mouth to let out a low moan and Gon took the opportunity to kiss him, hard. He angled his head to deepen it, and Killua clutched the back of his neck as their tongues battled for dominance.

Killua had almost forgotten that they were both naked until he felt Gon's hand on his bare hip. Gon broke off the kiss to suck at Killua's neck, and the Transmuter tilted his head back to give him more access, his mouth falling open.

Gon's mouth trailed down to his collarbone and then down some more, finally finding a small, pink nipple before latching on to it. He flicked the nub with his tongue a few times and Killua arched off the bed, hand flying to Gon's hair. A strangled sound left his mouth.

"G-gon...o-_oh_," he breathed, the electric currents that were running though his body heading south.

Killua faintly remembered hearing Gon let out a low growl before his mouth moved lower and the white-haired boy couldn't remember much at all.

But it wasn't _enough_ because Gon was leaving open-mouthed kisses on his hips and the inside of his thighs and _everywhere_ except the one place he needed it most.

Killua keened, raising his hips slightly off the bed as he bit his lip in frustration.

"G-gon, I..._please, goddammit._ I can't-_ah!"_

Killua's complaint cut off into a loud gasp when he felt something tight and wet settle on the tip of his length.

The white haired boy's eyes closed tightly before snapping open, and he tilted his head down to watch, the sight making him even more aroused.

Gon; sweet, innocent Gon, was giving him a blowjob, and he wasn't going to miss a second of it.

Gon seemed to hear his thoughts and he glanced up at him, his lips still wrapped around the head. He paused for just a second before letting his tongue drag across the slit on the very tip, eliciting a throaty groan from his companion.

So he did it again, and then once more and Killua's thighs were twitching as he spread his legs farther apart.

Gon had a sudden realization then, and almost smiled. He was kind of amazed at how far this had gone so quickly, but he wasn't about to complain about this power he suddenly had over his best friend.

Still looking at Killua to gouge his reaction, Gon let his length slide slowly deeper into his mouth, taking a couple inches, before backing out again.

Killua's lip was almost bleeding from how hard he was biting it, and his hands were fisted in the sheets. He'd never, _ever,_ felt this way before. He'd been in this _situation_ before, but never with Gon and never like this and it was _never_ so good that he felt like he was about to explode before he'd even gotten to the best part.

Gon hummed, eliciting a gasp from his partner, and released his member from his mouth with a wet_ pop._ Killua looked almost disappointed, but only for a second because it wasn't over yet.

Gon reached up and nudged Killua's lip from between his teeth with his thumb.

"Don't do that," Gon said, completely shameless, as usual. "I want to hear the noises you make, Killu."

The Transmuter didn't have a second to respond before that tight, wet heat returned but this time deeper, so deep he felt his tip hit the back of Gon's throat and fuck _did that kid even have a gag reflex?_ Killua's head was flung back, and he _moaned_, unconsciously giving into Gon's demands because he couldn't even _think _anymore.

Gon whimpered, just a little, at all the noises his best friend was making, reminding him about just how hard he was.

His nose was still lightly touching the soft, white hairs on Killua's lower abdomen, and he swallowed reflexively around his length. He lifted his head to lick at the tip again before going back down, humming as he went.

.

Killua could hardly breathe. Gon's mouth was on him and around him and everywhere and it felt good- too good. When the black haired boy hummed, _hummed_, Killua let go for a second and flicked his hips up into that mouth. He felt terrible immediately afterwards and settled back down, but Gon was looking up at him again and stroking his thigh and telling him with his eyes that it was ok, to let go if he wanted, and Killua wasn't about to say no to that offer.

Almost shyly at first, the ex-assassin thrusted up again, trying to get more friction. Then he did it again, and once more and his tip hit the back of Gon's throat but the other boy wasn't complaining so he didn't stop. He was fisting the blanket, and then Gon's hair, and back again, hardly knowing what to do with himself.

He groaned, loud, and was almost disappointed when he felt his insides twisting together.

His thighs were burning from the strain, and an arm was flung over his eyes, and he was still snapping his hips up into that tight heat that surrounded him.

"Ah, ah, ah_aha_, Gon," Killua gasped out, feeling himself take a step even closer to the edge. "Fuck, _Gon_, don't stop. Keep going, just -_ah-_ just like that."

Gon had his jaw slackened as the white haired boy thrusted into his mouth, suddenly very thankful he didn't seem to have a serious gag reflex. He knew what was coming, that Killua was close, but his friend had begged him not to stop so he wasn't going to. His erection was becoming painful but he ignored it, concentrating on trying to make Killua boneless.

He moaned around the length in his mouth, the vibration running up to Killua's spine, and the other boy couldn't take it anymore. His thrusts were erratic and he finally let go, muffling his scream by biting into the flesh of his arm as he released into his best friend's mouth, thigh and belly muscles twitching as his back arched impossibly high off the bed.

He collapsed back, exhausted, breathing hard. And Gon was still on him, around him, milking him of everything he had. The sensations, while pleasant, were too much for Killua to handle so he pushed at the spiky black hair until owner of said hair finally let him go.

And he was grinning, leaning above him with this- this satisfied _smirk_ on his face that left Killua red in the face and shifting, trying to shake the exertion from his body so he could deal with other, more important matters.

Gon, for instance. He didn't look very comfortable, despite the smile.

The white haired boy's eyes flickered down to the painful looking erection, then back to his friend's face, eyelashes fluttering. Gon rested above him, searching his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," he answered before he could think of it much. Gon's smile widened, satisfied, the blushed. He glanced to the side, then back to Killua's face.

"Ah, Killua, could you, ya know?"

Killua snapped out of his trance, nodding, too embarrassed to say anything. He gently pushed at Gon's shoulder, and the boy fell back on to the bed, spreading his legs invitingly. Killua took the opportunity, sliding forward and up so that he was resting on the other boy's thighs, looking down at him in a position that resembled the one they'd taken to earlier.

Cautiously, as if afraid he would do something wrong, the Transmuter reached down, running his fingertips along his best friend's length. Gon closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, and Killua took that as a sign to continue.

He closed his hand around it, squeezing slightly, trying to get used to feel of it. Gon's legs shifted under him, trying to spread wider.

Killua bit his lip, concentrating, and began to pump the hard, velvety flesh, slowly at first. The black haired boy under him whined, reaching out with both hands to rest them on Killua's thighs, right above the knees.

The boy smiled, liking the power he had over his companion, and squeezed again, reducing Gon to a moaning mess, almost suddenly.

It began like that, with Killua's simple squeezing and pumping, before he got a little more creative and drove Gon mad.

He let his thumb rub carefully over the tip, sliding against the slit, and Gon moaned louder than usual, the sound high and startled. Killua, intrigued, did it again, and was rewarded with a similar result.

He brought his other hand around to cup Gon's balls, running the pads of his fingers across the sacs, and Gon jerked, yanking his head to the side and gasping out variations of Killua's name.

His pumps began to pick up speed, his thumb caressing the head every once in a while. Gon was a quivering mess below him, panting and moaning like he was born to be pleasured. His eyes were tightly shut and his cheeks were pink from exertion and arousal. His hands clenched reflexively on the other boy's thighs, gripping suddenly and then relaxing just as fast.

Killua leaned down, still working on his dick, and touched his forehead to Gon's, making the boy open his eyes and meet his stare. He gazed at the black haired boy for a second longer before closing his eyes and engaging him in a somewhat sloppy kiss, going straight to sticking his tongue in his mouth.

Gon moaned into it, hot and sultry, and jerked up, once, twice, three times, nearly knocking Killua from his position. Then, he was spilling all over Killua's hand and their stomach, detaching himself from the other boy's mouth to cry out wantonly.

And then it was over, Killua allowing himself to roll over and flop on the bed beside the spent boy, studying his face. When Gon had managed to get a semblance of control over himself, he turned his head and looked back, a smile stretching his lips. He shifted to wrap his arms around his friend, and Killua struggled weakly against it.

"Gross, we need to go take a shower, Gon-"

"It's not gross if it's you and me, Killua. And besides, I'm tired. Let's just sleep and then we can clean up."

Killua was vaguely against that idea, but Gon was attached to him and smelling like home and sex so he figured that yeah, maybe he could wait until tomorrow to take a shower. He was probably going to regret that decision in the morning, but now, he could live with it.

He huffed instead of arguing, not even bothering to pull a blanket over the both of them before he sank into the sheets and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Gon's arms around them.

He fell asleep thinking about how he was unable to imagine a world in which Gon was not a part.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit that was awful i'm sorry really.<strong>

**so much porn...*runs into a corner to hide***

**but seriously i've never written porn in my life and suddenly there's over 4,000 words of it like what am i even doing what's a plot**

**it's two a.m.**


End file.
